Upon a Falling Star
by Spilled.x.Milk
Summary: SasukexOC. Who would know that wishing on the same star would cause their fates to intertwine? Ratings may go up when things get violent. Taking place about a year and a half after the time skip.
1. Prologue: Phoenix's Side

**Upon a Falling Star **

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Let's keep this short and sweet, no fancy stuff; I do not own Naruto or any of its associated characters. Just my OCs and the plot. This disclaimer includes all the chapters in this story.

**Full Summary:**

Hinasaki Kaana is a girl bored of her life, from her pathetic parents to her unamusing town. In a childish lapse of judgment, Kaana recalls the superstition about shooting stars--or rather, as she preferred to call them, falling stars. She looks out the window to find a bright ball of light diving into the horizon, closes her eyes, and makes a wish. "I need to leave this world."

Uchiha Sasuke is bitter; bitter, cold, distant, murderous. Revenge has yet to be reaped, and the tortured teen is getting desperate. Reminiscing about the memories he cherished, the memories of when his brother was still his brother, when his family was still alive, Sasuke remembers the old superstition about shooting stars. One night, when his 'team mates' were asleep, Sasuke looks off into the distant, finding a shooting star. He closes his eyes and makes a wish. "I want my goals to be fulfilled."

There's a side to the superstition that no one really knows.  
Wishing on the same star, Sasuke's and Kaana's fates have become intertwined.

**Author's Notes:**

...we're just about to get to the story. Ok? LOL.  
If you want me to be honest, I don't have much an idea where this story will lead.  
But in case you wanted to know;  
Yes, the main pairing is Sasuke/OC.  
Yes, as much as I love Itachi, he might die.  
Well, Kaana will get her wish, shouldn't Sasuke?  
Anyways, enjoy. Reviews are appreciated. Flames are not. But Constructive Criticism is.

* * *

**Prologue Chapter:  
Phoenix's Side  
**

* * *

**  
**

As a child, we've been told that if we catch sight of a shooting star, we can make a wish on it, and said wish would come true. As a child, I've always called shotting stars "falling stars"; because that's what they are, aren't they? Well, actually, they're not even stars. Just space debris and broken satellites.

It was a logical way to think; too logical for my age at the time, maybe. People had taken it different ways; teachers thought of me as a prodigy, so intelligent for such a tender age. My parents thought differently; as signs of pessimism, negativity. As I grew, I've apparently begun to show more and more signs of negativity; I'm sarcastic, I'm pessimistic, I'm short tempered, I hold grudges.

I thought I was just being an average angsty teenager.

It wasn't long until my parents had began to try and take control of me. Take control of what I liked, where I hung out, who I hung out with, what I wore. It was obvious these people have never raised children before. They never expected me to just become worse; more rebellious. Isn't that what teens were supposed to do?

And then, they've forced me into counsellings sessions. I didn't mind; it was totally amusing playing mind games with my shrink. I've beaten him at his own game, and then some.

But eventually, even that bored me. When high school started, just last year, I had become even more withdrawn from my parents, taking to just leaving a note on the kitchen table, telling them I'll be out after school. No details; no where, no who. I didn't want them trying to take control again. At that point though, I was sick of life. Just the life I had now, where my parents didn't know what was going inside their own kid's brain and there was never much to do but to hang out at the mall or the arcade.

And then, one night, I caught sight of a _falling_ star. A meteorite, if you didn't feel like being whimsical and metaphorical. With my elbows resting on my window sill and my hands together, I squeezed my eyes shut, reciting softly the old nursery rhyme;

"Star light, star bright,

the shooting star I see tonight

I wish I may, I wish I might

Have this wish, I wish tonight."

I took a small breath, feeling odd, so childish.

"I need to leave the world I live in. I wish I didn't have to face parents who don't know how to treat me, things that are too boring to amuse me. I wish I could wake up and find myself in a place that was more exciting. Please?"

I opened my eyes, watching the light dip into the almost invisible horizon. A small, sheepish smile appeared on my lips as I turned away, climbing into my bed. It was never going to work, I told myself. I should just set my alarm and wait for the next day to come.

* * *

**Just a little footnote; I named this chapter "Phoenix's Side" because in Chinese mythology and traditions (and possibly Japanese too), the Phoenix is representative of females. In weddings, you'd see a picture or carving of a phoenix and a dragon, representing the bride and groom.**


	2. Prologue: Dragon's Side

**Upon a Falling Star**

* * *

**Author's Note;** Uh...what's wrong with I had changed a few thins after I upload the first chapter, and it wouldn't update, so I deleted and resubmitted the story. And now you can't access the resubmitted version either? oO; Anywho. I bring to you Uchiha Sasuke's side of the prologue. Enjoy.  
And as always, reviews are appreciated, as long as they're meaningful in some way.

* * *

**Prologue Chapter:  
Dragon's Side  
**

* * *

To wish upon a shooting star. Sasuke remembered when his mother had told him about that. He couldn't have been much older than four at the time. That was...so long ago. A small, subtle smile lit his usually gloomy features as he remembered his toddler self, watching the stars in awe.

_"Are they angels, mommy?"_ Sasuke remembered himself asking, turning his wide, innocent gaze to his mother, who smiled adoringly at him.

_"Yes! And if you see one shooting across the sky, be sure to make a wish on it!"_

_"Why, mommy?"_

_"Because it will come true! The angels are spreading their magic around when they move, so be sure to take the chance when you see one!"_

He'd never actually seen a shooting star. Of course, he knew they were rare, and he knew that they weren't stars at all. But that didn't stop him now, from staring up a the sky, so hopefully, so expectantly. The distant drone of snores told him that his comrades were fast asleep; no one to bother him as he waited for and 'angel' to appear.

And then, in the blink of an eye, he saw it. The streak of light cut the dark sky into two, as Sasuke hastily brought his hands together and closed his eyes, feeling ridiculous. He knew it was just a child's tale. Just a tale to keep kids hopeful, happy. He wasn't a kid anymore; no, not after all he's done.

...But he had to try, anyways, right?

He murmured just softly enough for himself to hear, but not to wake the others. He recalled the rhyme his mother taught him.

"Star light, star bright.  
I wish I may, I wish I might,

Have this wish, I wish tonight.

I want my goals to be fulfilled. I want my clan avenged and restored.

...Please?"

In a moment, Sasuke's eyes opened, watching the shooting star move further and further away, until it was no more than just another bright dot. He stood up, frowning. That was childish. That was stupid. That was completely unlike him. He did not wish on stars, he did not say please; Uchiha Sasuke trained and fought, and glared threateningly to get his way.

Shaking his head, Sasuke made his way down the slope. The wind howled restlessly through the trees, echoing Sasuke's hollow feeling. Not only was it uncharacteristic of him, it was stupid, too. He knew, as much as he wanted to deny it, that deep inside, he hoped his wish would come true. And yet, he also knew that stars don't rant wishes, especially shooting, flaming pieces of space-rock disuised as stars.

Oh look, he's preparing himself for the disappointment already.

With a soft, almost aggravated-at-himself sigh, the Uchiha found a spot next to to the fading fire, bunkering down. He should just rest and wait for the next day of training and searching to come.


End file.
